Whatever It Takes
by DianaRose1900
Summary: Set During iGet Banned - What if Sam snuck into Freddie's bedroom while Carly was staying over. Seddie One Shot - Warning Smut. Please read and review


**Authors Note: Haven't wrote many iCarly pics for a while - But I've spent the last few days writing loads, so hopefully will get some more uploaded soon. Anyway please read and review.**

 **Disclaimer: I own no rights to iCarly**

It all happened so fast. Freddie didn't think he liked her...He meant he did just not like that...Or at least...he didn't think he did...Until that stupid fucking lock in. When he found she was in love, his heart skipped a beat...But it wasn't until she kissed him...Thats when he felt fireworks. As soon as she pulled away he felt how cold and empty it was. But he was in too much shock to pull her back and kiss her again but Oh God! He wanted to.

"Sorry" She muttered.

"It's cool" He managed to get out. She looked at him again, her eyes drifted to his lips but she ran off.

No one had seen her since.

Since we broke up, wow that was such as mistake. Yes the relationship didn't work...But we barely gave it a chance. He was too scared to say anything to her, she was so determined. They left that elevator, and went back to our fire escape, and kissed. She straddled his lap and they just kissed for as long as they could. Midnight came, and passed. Then 1am. 2am. At 4am, They had stopped kissing, and she just sat in his lap. Her head on his shoulder, He had his arms around her waist. He couldn't give her up. The sound couple didn't sleep that night, they just stayed there enjoying each others company. The kissing resumed around 5, and stayed. Hardly any words were spoken that night. Her phone alarm went off at 6:45. She sighed deeply and carefully pried herself off him. He kissed her one last time and she walked off. "I love you" he called one she got through the window. "I love you too" He heard her whisper back, before she walked off. He didn't see her at school that day.

After a few days, it became easier, they found a way to go straight back to being friends. It was...almost easier once they got the initial hurt out of the way. But Freddie, couldn't help but wonder if they made a mistake. Hell he knew they made a mistake. He was angry at how quickly they gave up. He wanted to fight. He missed her. As a result he started becoming meaner to her, anything to get her rilled up. He knew he shouldn't...But my god the adrenaline got him going.

She was always good at that. She'd break him down, run him wild. but she would always make it up to him. In her own sam way, and thats one of the things he loved about her. Yes she was rude and obnoxious...But it was little things, offering a smile, a hand with something...or even a slice of her ham. But Freddie still missed them being more.

He remembered the one night...After that disastrous date at Pinis, they went back to his, as his mom was working. That night they made love. Wasn't the first time they'd done it. But this time it was different. He remembered her riding him. His name slipped out of her hot lips in a breathy moan. That will stay in his mind forever. He craved that again. Now the only way he could get close to that was aggravating her until she screamed his name, maybe it was in anger instead of lust, but he loved hearing his name from her lips.

Whatever it takes to make sure she doesn't forget him. To make sure he never forgot her. He would make sure she didn't forget.

She made him feel alive. She always had. Their fights always used to bring him up, made him feel like he existed, whereas Carly sometimes made him feel like he was falling into the shadows.

And he didn't it well. He knew since dating her what she did when she was turned on, the lustful look in her eye, How she bit her lip, how she smirked, swiping her tongue along her teeth. Things even she didn't know she did, But he did. Since they broke up, their fights did that to her. He could still turn her on. And this was evident.

"Knock Knock" He was laying in bed on his phone when he felt a light knocking at his window. He opened it and let her in. She'd done this before when they were dating.

"Crazy home?" She asked

"Yep. And T-Bo...And Carly is asleep in the lounge" He said

"Carls? Why?" She asked

"Some bet with T-Bo" Freddie said

"Ah...So...You still mad with me?" She asked

"Sam..." He started when she leant up and kissed me. So much pent up anger. He grabbed her wrists and pushed her down into the bed, hovering his body weight so he wasn't crushing her, but she could feel him against her. His hips ground down into hers and she wrapped her legs around his waist

"Fuck, Sam" he moaned, moving his lips to her neck, knowing it would drive her wild. She flipped them over and straddled him, her fingers pulled off his top, she was always amazed by his body. His neediness did not reflect on his body. His hands slipped down to her hips, as she took off her top, he unfastened her bra and let it fall down her body. Once more he rolled them over, savouring every inch of her soft, perfect skin.

He pulled off her Jeans and started fingering her aching core through her sodden underwear. She started moaning his name over and over as he brought her closer. How he loved hearing his name sip out of her lips.

He pulled off her underwear and kissed down her stomach. He had only done this once before to her, and her reaction was enough to inspire him again, he pressed a soft kiss to her gem and groaned at her musky taste. He dove in, and feasted on her. She fisted her hands in his hair and tugged lightly on the strands as he worked her to perfection. She was close, he could feel it. He slipped a finger inside her stroking the spots that always made her scream, and she climaxed around him. Hard. She had to bite her lip to stop from screaming his name too loud, but as she was coming down, she whispered his name over and over again.

Once she had recovered she flipped them again, and pulled off his sweatpants, she started suckling softly on his hardened member, He stopped her after a few minutes as he felt himself growing closer. He pulled her up and kissed her rolling her over, and slowly slid inside of her. Freddie had to kiss her to stop her from crying out in pure ecstasy.

"My turn baby" She said. Before he could comprehend what she meant, She flipped him and started riding him again. He had no idea how she learned it, but she was insanely good at doing that. She was incredible.

He would do anything for this blonde headed demon. She was his. Maybe not right now...But his heart belonged to her.

They reached their climax and she collapsed next to him in bed, he pulled her close and wrapped the blankets around them, kissing her on the forehead.

"I've missed you" He whispered into her hair. She rolled over to face him.

"I've missed you too" She moaned lightly. He opened my mouth to say something when she cut me off

"Do you...Think about me?" She asked

"Always" He said

"Do you...Think about getting back-" She said when suddenly she was cut off by a siren

"What the fuck?" Sam asked

"Mom's fire drills, stay here love, I'll be back in a few minutes" He said, pressing a kiss to her cheek and quickly dressing.

I walked back in after the drill, and found Sam fast asleep. Guess I'll save the conversation for another day.

 **Please read and review.**


End file.
